Part Of Me (Marhinki one-shot)
by MarHinKay
Summary: Just a little one-shot I made for a friend of mine on Tumblr! ;) (follow me, I'm marhinki-shipper-4-lyph) Disclaimer: I do NOT own Marhinki (Mari/Sohinki) or Smosh Games.


**Story: Mari just had a terrible break up, and is sad while filming the said Game Bang. She doesn't really listen to anything, and just dances like always. Though she is the one to convert the video for Wes editing it. And Matt is agreeing to stay too, because he realized how sad she was. Afterwards Matt confronts her about her being sad, both only having little crushes on each other. He is trying to be a good friend. Then they convert the video, and he decides to show her his dancing part again, making her listen to the song and laugh about his amazing jump dance move :D. She is happy again, and then the feelings start to overflow.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Smosh Games/Marhinki.**

It was a regular day at Smosh Games, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Joven was playing a Mario Kart 8 tournament with Ian and Anthony, Sohinki was playing some Dota II on his computer and Lasercorn was reading some fan mail that was sent to him and the crew.

…Only Mari seemed a little distant. She just sat quietly in a corner reading a Japanese comic-book she got from Japan, with a sad face. No one really noticed it, except for Sohinki.

But no one knew, that Sohinki had a crush on Mari.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sohinki!" he said with a big smile on his face, the first day they met. He was very confident about becoming friends with the Asian girl.

"Oh, n-nice to meet you too! My name's Mari." She answered him. She was really shy at the time. She just needed some more time to get used to her new friends.

Sohinki saw that she was really shy, so he tried not to talk too much. "Are you excited to be part of the Smosh Games crew?"

Mari nodded. "I'm not sure if I can do it, to be honest. I'm not that good at video-games!"

"Oh, no worries. Joshua has the same problem. I'll help you out." He winked at her.

This made Mari blush. "Oh, well… thank you! That's very nice of you." She was pretty sure that this could be a great friendship. Or even more…

"_No, Mari, that's not happening! You have a boyfriend!"_ she thought. She and her boyfriend were really close. But as their relationship developed, he started to become more and more distant. Like he didn't tell her something…

After everyone finished what they were doing, they decided to film another Game Bang. This was a very special Game Bang; they were playing Just Dance! They were all pretty excited to play this game. And especially; to find out which two losers will lose. The two losers have to do a romantic duet, chosen by the one and only Wes!

"GAME BANG!" they all shouted when the camera started rolling.

"So this Game Bang, we are doing something VERY special!" Anthony said with a big smirk on his face.

"We're doing JUST DANCE!" Ian added. "Because you guys asked for it, you sick f***s!"

It was a fun thing to do, even though the punishment was even better. Ian and Anthony had to dance to a nice One Direction song called 'One Thing'. And it was hilarious.

After shooting the Game Bang episode, everyone got back home to get some rest. Before everyone left the building, Wes walked in.

"Hey guys, the editing is done. I need to go home now, could one of you maybe stay here and convert the video for me?" he asked.

Mari immediately volunteered. "I can stay, if you want. I have nothing better to do."

"I can stay as well." Sohinki said. He wanted to make sure why Mari was so sad lately. He really cared about her.

Wes smiled and clapped in his hands. "Yay! Thanks guys, I really appreciate it!"

They had to wait two hours for the video to be converted. So they had nothing to do. They decided to play a Mario Kart game to kill some time. Sohinki thought this was the perfect time to confront Mari.

"So, what has been going on lately? You seem so sad!" he started.

Mari sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it, it's personal."

"Okay, but you must know; I'm always here if you need someone to talk with. You can tell me everything."

And that's when Mari broke out in tears. When Sohinki noticed that, he immediately gave hugged her. It seemed to calm Mari down. After a few minutes have passed, she started to talk.

"It's Peter. He started to act really strange to me, like he was hiding something. When I asked him about it, he didn't say anything. And it was freaking me out! A few weeks ago I found this weird looking bra under the bed. And it was not mine. I asked him if he knew where it was from… and he told me that he had been lying to me. He had an affair. He had an affair for like three years. So I broke up with him…"

Sohinki was shocked. How could Peter do this to her? To the most beautiful, creative, nice and perfect girl he has ever met?

"Mari, I am so sorry."

At that moment, they say that the video was fully converted, and Sohinki had an idea.

"I need to cheer you up, and I think I know how!" he said.

He walked over to the computer, and showed the Just Dance video. He skipped to the part where it was his turn to dance. He was dancing to Katy Perry's 'Part Of Me'.

"If this isn't going to make you laugh, I don't know what will!"

Mari agreed to watch the video. And it was a miracle. After seeing Sohinki do those weird dance moves, she smiled. And after he did that weird jumping-move, she bursts out laughing. It was like magic!

"Oh my god, that is hilarious! You look like a possessed peacock!" she laughed.

Sohinki smiled and nodded. "I really do."

He started to listen to that song. The song is about a strong woman who's not afraid to leave a men behind. And he'll never take her pride away from her. It's just like… Mari.

"This song kind of describes you." he said.

Mari agreed. She was thinking exactly the same way. And then it hit her. Sohinki is the only person to never judge her, or make her sad. He's a really good friend, and he always finds a way to make her happy or cheer her up.

She looked at him. "…Sohinki?"

He looked back at her. "Yes?"

And then it happened. Mari leaned in and kissed him. Sohinki didn't know what to do. He had no idea what's happening.

"_Is she kissing me? Is MY crush REALLY kissing me_?!" Reality just hit him, and he started kissing back. It lasted for 15 seconds. After that they both pulled back and smiled.

"…Did we just…?" Sohinki asked, still smiling and blushing.

Mari nodded and smiled back. "Yup! And I think we can both agree that you're a part of me now!"

**IT IS DONE! I made this for a friend of mine on Tumblr. She asked if I could do a fanfiction about this and I thought it was a great idea. **

**I'm sorry if it's a bit short / if I misspelled some words, I'm from Holland, so yeah...**

**I really hope you liked it. Do you have any requests? Send them in! ;)**


End file.
